In The End
by Ayy-bay-bay-Im-a-rockstar
Summary: Naraku has been deafeted at last, Kikyo has come to take InuYasha with her. She takes him to a cave, and locks him up. What will Kagome do For the power of love? songficish and Frist fic.rateing now T. In The End By: Linkin Park InuKag MiroSan KikHell?
1. Chapter 1: In The End

**This is my first Fanfic. T wrote it like 3 weeks after I learned so I edited it to put here. It's not the greatest thing in the world but I like it. It will be between 4 & 7 chapters. So enjoy and review! This is a song fic!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, do you think I would be writing on No. I don't Own the song "In The End" Linkin Park either.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**In The End**

**By: Hanyou1994**

**Chapter 1: Naraku's defeat; Kikyo's appearance **

"InuYasha, we did it, we beat Naraku." Kagome whispered. She had wanted to beat him for so long, now she had. She was amazed; to say the least. She cried silent tears of joy made there way down her pale face. She looked worn out from the battle that had lasted at the least 7 hours, her clothes where dirty and torn. "You got revenge for what he did to you and Kikyo 50 years ago; you can go with her and b...e happy." The tears that where once joyous turned sad. 'I can live a normal life again. But I don't want to think that I whilst InuYasha goes to hell with her. I don't want InuYasha to die. I love him.' As another set of tears fell from her eyes, for her hanyou friend.

"**_One thing I don't know why_**

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme**_

_**To explain in due time**_

_**All I know, time is a valuable thing**_

_**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**_

_**Watch it count down to the end of the day**_

_**The clock ticks life away"**_

InuYasha was kneeling, using Tetsiga as a prop. "We did it….." he looked at Kagome. He took this opportunity to look over her petit form. 'She looks so sad, I wonder what's wrong?' He winced as he stood up, and walked to where she was sitting with her head on her knees. "We should get going" He said. Kagome nodded. They sill had to find Miroku and Sango, who knows where they where. After all Miroku's Kazzana had disappeared which meant; that Sango would now bear Miroku's child or children which meant; Happy Miroku!

_**It's so unreal, didn't look out below**_

_**Watch the time go right out the window**_

_**Trying to hold on but didn't even know**_

_**Wasted it all just to watch you go**_

_**I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart**_

_**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory** **of a time when**_

****2 weeks later

They had found Sango and Miroku buried under the brush from the explosion.(**Shippo had stayed with Keade) ** Now the group that concede of a Monk, a Demon Slayer, a Miko, and an Inu-Hanyou where sitting in Keade's Hut explaining to the old Miko of how they defeated the evil demon and his incarnations. It took them nearly a week to reach Keade's, and 3 days to get al there wounds healed, and the other four days they slept.

" … And that is how we Defeated Naraku." Explained Sango (**I can't think of how they did so use your imagination**)

"Now what will ye do?" Keade asked

"Continue find the Shikon shards, I guess." Kagome stated from where she was seated by InuYasha. She looked at him from the corner of her eye ' I wonder could he truly

**_I tried so hard_**

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall**_

_**To lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

in A dark part of the Forest

"I will find you InuYasha, find you and bring you to Hell with me" Said a dark figure hidden in shadows.

_**One thing, I don't know why**_

_**Doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme**_

_**To remind myself how I tried so hard**_

_**Despite of the way you were mocking me**_

_**Acting like I was part of your property**_

_**Remembering all the times you fought with me**_

**_I'm surprised it got so far _**

_**Things aren't the way they were before**_

_**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**_

_**Not that you knew me back then**_

_**But it all comes back to me in the end**_

_**You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart**_

_**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when **_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall**_

_**To lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**And for all this**_

_**There's only one thing you should know**_

_**I put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**And for all this**_

_**There's only one thing you should know**_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall**_

_**To lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

**3 guesses who that it is.**

**Is it good so far?**

**Press the little purplish Button to tell me **

** Hanyou1994**


	2. chapter 2: Yes

**I'm back with chapter 2 so I don't know how I'm doing on this so, review and help me out! **

**Disclaimer: I might know a lot about InuYasha but I don't own him or the other characters. If I did I would get Kagome to Kill Kikyo. )) I don't own "Yes I am" by **

**Melissa either. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to:** **Hentai18ancilla,** **Who was my first reviewer EVER and will help me with writers block.**

**Thank You!**

**Chapter 2**

"**Yes"**

**By: Hanyou1994**

_**In these days and these hours of fury  
When the darkness and answers are thin  
Lovers come and check out in a hurry  
Shallow and hollow again  
Come lay your body beside me  
To dream to sleep with the lamb  
To the question your eyes seem to send**_

3 days later

The group was still residing at the village, InuYasha and Kagome where sitting in Keade's watching as the old Miko was making stew. Sango and Miroku were no where to be seen in fact they had said that they where going looking for Kohaku, but if that ever happened we will never know.

"So Inu….." Kagome was cut off by the one person that was the reason InuYasha didn't love her, and that was….Kikyo.

"I am here to take you InuYasha, come." She said evilly (**which she is**) and she and InuYasha disappeared, he took one last look at Kagome.

**_  
Am I your passion your promise your end  
I say I am  
Yes I am  
your passion your promise your end  
Yes I am  
_**

Kagome watched as Kikyo took InuYasha, and he wasn't even making a move to stop her. 'maybe I really don't belong here, besides I was just his "shard detector" .but Kikyo can detect the shards too. Then why did I stay?"

_**  
Barring divine intervention  
There is nothing between you and I  
And if I carelessly forgot to mention  
Your body your power can sanctify  
Come feed your hunger your thirst**_

Sango and Miroku arrived just in time to see Kikyo take InuYasha, too say the least they were stunned that InuYasha or Kagome did nothing to stop her.

"Did... "Sango stared

"Yes it is amazing that neither of them tried to stop her." Miroku stated to Sango

"We should give her time alone" Sango whispered. Miroku nodded

They went back to the hut that InuYasha and Miroku Built with some of the village men. It was a nice hut to say the least, the had all wood furnishings, and room for at the most 8 people. Six regular rooms, and a master bedroom.

"How sad." They said incision.

**_Lay it down the beast will die  
you can question my heart once again_**

Am I your passion your promise your end  
I say I am  
Yes I am  
your passion your promise your end  
Yes I am

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she thought of her Hanyou friend. 'He's left with her by now, I know. He didn't even try to fight back.' She let the tears spill from her eyes

_****_

I will stand firm in the tempest  
I will ride destiny's' trail  
To believe when the truth comes up empty  
To hold and respect without fail  
Come and be one in the motion  
A desire they cannot comprehend  
Never to question again  
For I am your passion your promise your end  
Oh yes I am

"InuYasha, come with me to Hell" Kikyo demanded "Or do you wish for her to die?"

InuYasha looked into the mirror which Kikyo held, the image it held was one of Kagome sitting in the floor of Keade's hut crying, whilst Sango rubbed her back telling her it would be all right.

"I love him and he left" InuYasha heard her whisper to Sango.

His eyes widened 'She loves me and I left…. She loves me, not Koga, not Hopo, she loves me. I love her too? Is that the feeling I'm getting? the over whelming to protect her, love her?' InuYasha suddenly realized it 'I love her, I love Kagome.'

He InuYasha Loved Kagome. But one problem still stood in the way of there love and that was... The evil, dead, clay pot… Kikyo

**So was this chapter good?**

**PLEASE review and tell me. 00**

**Poll: **

**Happy or Sad Ending?**

**H: Happy**

**S: Sad**

**-Hanyou1994**


	3. Chapter 3: My Immoral

**_Disclaimer: Me want but don't! I also don't own "My Immoral" By Evanescence_**

_**Let me tell you something I have a lot of hits but like no reviews. I really need ya'll to tell me how I'm doing It makes me fell like a bad authoress when ya'll don't review. **_

_**Chapter: 3**_

"_**My Immoral" **_

_**By: Hanyou1994**_

7 hour's later

Kagome sat in Sango's And Miroku's hut, tears still in her eyes. 'He's left with her I know he has' Kagome couldn't stop the tears leaking down her eyes 'Why didn't I tell him I love him? I know that even if he goes or has gone with Kikyo (**Kik-the-ho** **thxs hentai18ancilla**) I will always love him.' She thought.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

**_And if you have to leave _**

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

InuYasha sat there thinking 'I do love her, but how do I get back too her I'm in a cave strapped to a wall with, evil btch that wants to take me to hell with her.' Her smirked

'Well that will just have to change.'

"InuYasha are you ready to go to go to Hell with me?" Kikyo asked with amusement in her voice. (**_Grr… I hate her)_**

"_**No."**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time can not erase**_

"I'm leaving." Kagome stated. She got up and started to walk to the door, She still had yet to get over the fact InuYasha may be in Hell with Kikyo (**_btch_**)

"No, please don't leave. Maybe he will come back." Sango pleaded

"What reason do I have to stay here now?" spat Kagome the tears visible in her eyes.

"Lady Sango is right Kagome, he may come back." Miroku declared

"No he loves her. " 'not me, her' and with that Kagome walked out of the hut towards the well.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

"Why do you not love ME InuYasha? I bet you have fallen in love with someone else, how can you do that to me InuYasha?

"Yes I have fallen in love with some one else, and I have no regrets." InuYasha spat at Kikyo (**_again I hate her name she isn't no flower) _**

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

As Kagome looked in the well ' I have this weird feeling about the well now.' She looked at the sky 'InuYasha were ever you are I just want you to know I love you.' And with that she jumped in the well.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time can not erase**_

InuYasha watched Kikyo's every move; she was doing something he just didn't know what. He looked out the cave to she the one person he didn't assume to see here. 'Kagome?'

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

Kagome looked at her surroundings; she was out side a cave. There was strange spiritual power coming from the cave. She looked in side the cave to see…….'InuYasha?'

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

They stared wide eyed at each other.

The two lover reunited at last, only one thing stood in their way for from happiness

The evil btch Kikyo (**_kik-the-h-)_**

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

**_Good 3rd chapter?_**

_**What will happen next?**_

_**There will be 2 more chapters then an epilogue **_

_**K?**_

_**-Hanyou1994 **_


	4. my coumputer is screwed!

**Sorry people who like this story!**

My computer is screwed up right now,

So in about 1 week I will be able to update again.

But I will be able to check my E-mail if you have any questions!

I am so so so so so so SO sorry!

I am on my friend's computer right now.

SO SORRY! –CRIES-

HANYOU1994


	5. ME LOVE MY DADDY!

I LOVE MY DADDY! HE UNSCREWED MY COMPUTOR! -Happy dance-

Please thank my Daddy at hates anime –bad daddy- (preferably InuYasha & DBZ)

He LOVES computers

So he unscrewed mine! –Good daddy-

THANK YOU THE NEXT CHAPTOR WILL BE UP BY 10:00 CENTERL TIME!


	6. Chapter 4: Soldier

**_Disclaimer: I no own InuYasha. I also don't own "Soldier" by Eminem_**

_**I dedicate this chapter to**:** My Otou-san for unscrewing my computer! –Pats Otou-san on back- He made this whole chapter, and the rest, able to happen! You should thank him!**_

_**Well this is chap. 3**_

"**_Soldier" _**

**_By: Hanyou1994_**

_**I'm a soldier**_

_**I'm a soldier**_

**_Da Da da da da _**

_**I'm a soldier**_

_**I'm a soldier**_

_**Yo **_

There stood to lovers, reunited once again. Of course there has to be a downside to this, well there is two in there case. One: They haven't confessed their love. Two: En evil Clay Pot Zombie, which lives off the souls of dead, is trying to take one of them to Hell. (**Good summery**) Will they get there happily ever after? Fined out!

_**Verse #1**_

_**Never was a thug, just infatuated with guns**_

_**Never was a gangster, 'til I graduated to one**_

_**And got the rap of a villian, for weapon consealin'**_

_**Took the image of a thug kept shit appealing**_

_**willin to stick out my neck for respect if it meant life or death**_

_**Never lived to regret what I said**_

_**When your me, people just wanna see if its true**_

_**If it's you, what you say in your raps is what you do**_

_**So they feel, it's part of ya obligation to forceful**_

_**When they see you on the streets face to face are you for real?**_

_**The confrontation ain't no conversation if you feel**_

_**Your in violation, any hesitation'll get you killed**_

_**If you feel it, kill it, if you can conceal it, reveal it**_

_**Being reasonable will leave you full of bullets **_

_**Pull it, squeeze it, 'til its empty, tempt me, push me, pussies**_

_**I need a good reason to give this trigger a good squeeze **_

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked dumfounded "Is that you?" Kagome was in shock 'No it can't be, this my mind playing tricks on me. Yeah that's it just my imagination.'

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked perplexed 'How did she get here? This place can only be found by Demons or the Dead.'

Kikyo (**still hate her**) watched as they exchanged disorientated looks, she could tell that they where something more than associates. "Well if this isn't my reincarnation, Kagone isn't it?" she asked Amused as though she knew she said her name wrong, which she did.

"You have no right to even say her name wrong, bitch." InuYasha seethed, his golden eyes flashing scarlet (**demon InuYasha, _human InuYasha)_**

. "Oh but InuYasha what will you do about it.?"

'**Kill her she's threading mate'**

'_**Kagome is not my Mate'**_

'**You want her to be though, protect her thought she is'**

'_**Ok, can do'**_

"No InuYasha its ok, I will take care of it." InuYasha looked at Kagome who had finally decided to speak up. 'I hope you don't hate me for this InuYasha.'

**  
**

_**Chorus**_

_**I'm a soldier**_

_**These shoulders hold up so much**_

_**They wont budge, I'll never fall or fold up**_

_**I'm a soldier **_

_**Even if my collar bones crush or crumble**_

_**I will never slip or stumble**_

_**I'm a soldier**_

_**These shoulders hold up so much**_

_**They wont budge, I'll never fall or fold up**_

_**I'm a soldier **_

_**Even if my collar bones crush or crumble**_

_**I will never stumble**_

"Stupid girl you can't get threw the barrier around this cave." Kikyo said pleased with her insult.

Kagome looked at InuYasha as if mentally telling him. ' I can do this' he nodded then winked as if saying 'follow my lead'

"Ok Kikyo, I will go to hell." InuYasha chuckled

"Let us go to the pits of hell then InuYasha, see I knew you would pick me." Kikyo laughed as if taunting Kagome. **(Hate the btch now?)**

"I will go to Hell, JUST NOT WITH YOU!" InuYasha said as he slashed threw her soul stealers.

_**Verse #2**_

_**I love pissing you off, it get's me off**_

_**Like my lawyers, when the fucking judge lets me off**_

_**All you motherfuckers gotta do is set me off**_

**_I'm violating. All the motherfucking bets be off_**

**_I'm a lit fuse; anything I do bitch is news_**

_**Pistol whipping mother fucker bouncer 6'2"**_

_**Who needs bullets? As soon as I pull it**_

**_You sweat bullets an excellent method to get rid of the next bully_**

_**It's actually better, cause instead of you murdering**_

_**You can hurt 'em then come back again and kick dirt in them**_

**_It's like pouring salt in your wounds, assault and gets sued,_**

_**You can smell the lawsuits as soon as I waltz in the room**_

_**Everybody's hearts just stop, they call the cops**_

_**All you see is bitches coming out their halter tops**_

_**Running and ducking at the Hot Rock's parking lot**_

_**You'll all get shot, whether its your fault or not **_

Kagome walk up to the barrier and touched it, she winced 'ow'. The barrier still denied her entry.

She looked at InuYasha as he slashed threw the soul stealers, and turned around to look at her. The gaze he set on her brought tears to her eyes, the look telling her he would protect her. 'Thank you InuYasha, you always protect me, it's my turn to protect you this time however.'

She walked thought the barrier with out even wincing "he he looks like you barrier wasn't strong as you said Kikyo." Kagome said with venom dripping off every word

Kikyo looked befuddled at Kagome as she walked threw her sprit barrier 'how?' She wondered .

_**Chorus**_

_**Verse #3**_

_**I spit it slow so these kids know that I'm talking to em**_

_**Give it back to these damn critics and sock it to em**_

_**I'm like a thug, with a little bit of 'Pac influence**_

_**I spew it, and look how I got you bitches rocking to it**_

_**You mother fuckers could never do it like I can do it**_

_**Don't even try, you'll look stupid, do not pursue it**_

_**Don't ever in your life trying to knock the truest**_

_**I spill the illicit shit ever, could drive me to it**_

_**So ticcy toc, listen as the sound ticks on the clock**_

_**Listen to the sound of Kim as she licks on the cock**_

_**Listen to the sound of me spilling my heart through this pen**_

_**Mother fuckers know that I'll never be Marshall again**_

_**Full of controversy, until I retire my jersey**_

_**'Til the fire inside dies and expires at 30**_

_**And Lord have mercy on anymore of these rappers that verse me**_

_**And put a curse on authorities, in the face of diversity **_

Kagome notched an arrow "Kikyo let InuYasha go! You know I'm not afraid to!.

"Really now? You kill Me?" Kikyo asked amused

And with that Kagome let the arrow fly.

_**Chorus**_

**_Yo left, Yo left, Yo left right left_**

**_Yo left, Yo left, Yo left right left_**

**_Yo left, Yo left, Yo left right left_**

**_Yo left, Yo left, Yo left right left_**

Cliffy!

**End of this chapter!**

**_Well there is the 4th chappie_**

_**Please! Please! Please review!**_

_**Be happy, if you don't like it I will write more!**_

_**I can't decide the song for the next chapter HELPS ME!**_

_**Still, thank my Daddy! **_

_**hanyou1994 0r me!**_

_**OMG GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!**_

_**I TOLD MY BEST FRIEND ALEX I LIKE HIM! –SMIES-**_

_**AND HE TOLD ME IF I ASKED HIM OUT HE WOULD SAY "YES" –HUGS ALEX-**_

_**IT IS TOTALLY WEIRD THAT PEOPLE SAY GIRL & BOY BEST FRIEND CAN'T JUST BE B.F.F.S IT IS TRUE! (he is reading this as I write) **_


	7. Chapter 7: Friends Forever

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha Dimmit! Or the song "friends forever" By: Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi _**

**_Warning: Fluff ahead; bring a tooth brush _**

"_**Friends"**_

_**By: Hanyou1994**_

Yes, the evil clay pot died a very gruesome death. When the arrow stuck her body broke, and the souls of the dead women descended to the nether world. The rest of Kagome's soul returned to her as well. At last they were able to live in pea….oh yeah one more thing to go, and probably the most complicated a thing called "love" yep still have to admit their love… or will they (**InuYasha) **still let pride get in the way?

_**Just when I thought I have to make it alone**_

_**You were right there by my side**_

_**Making a stand holding my hand, the way you do**_

_**Then to remind me of a "me and you"**_

Kagome and InuYasha arrived at the village to find our favorite demon slayer and perv. Having a world classic argument.

"You said you would never cheat on me!" Sango shrieked as she hit the monk.

"I didn't…" Miroku defended himself.

"Don't even go there Hoshi!" Sango interrupted "You say you love me then go ask so some other girl to bear your children! Even though I'm pregnant!" Sango quickly covered her mouth (**bet cha didn't see that come' in)**

"Pre... preg… Pre...gant?" Miroku stuttered 'Sango's pregnant?'

"InuYasha I bet you 3 boxes of Ramen he gets hit." Kagome whispered

"Deal, 3 both ways." InuYasha dealed

1

2

3

SLAP

"I win!" Kagome declared

"Keh lucky guess." InuYasha stated annoyed he now owed Kagome 3 boxes or Ramen

**_When I'm with you all my fear disappears_**

_**If I reach I touch the sky**_

_**You've got my back, pick up my slack when I can't see**_

_**But nothing picks me up like knowing we'll be**_

**_6 weeks later _**

InuYasha sat, on a cliff, overlooking the village. '6 whole weeks I've known Kagome loves me, and I still haven't got the guts to tell her' InuYasha had been there for about 2 hours. He heard rustling in the bushes behind them; the one person he had been thinking about came out… Kagome. "Kagome what are you doing here?" InuYasha inquired

"Just thought you could use some company." Kagome confirmed 'He sure has been acting off lately' Kagome deliberated

"Kagome do you know what you will do once the jewel is collected?" InuYasha asked unexpectedly 'please Say you will stay here' InuYasha prayed

"I don't know, but the one thing I do know is that I that I will be there when ever any of you need you." Kagome declared 'as long as you're happy'

_**Friends forever**_

_**Face whatever**_

_**Friends forever **_

_**Yay! We never can be torn apart**_

_**In The Bushes**_

"Can you hear them Miroku?" Asked Sango, as she tried to listen to InuYasha & Kagome.****

_**You and me we are so oddly the same**_

_**The way we think, the way we play**_

_**Right from the start, so off the charts, about this thing**_

_**But we didn't know at first that we were making**_

"Kagome…." InuYasha started

"Yes InuYasha?" Kagome answered

"Will you stay here...ya know with us?" InuYasha asked. He turned away afraid she would say no.

"Of course InuYasha I will stay here." Kagome said

"No, I mean stay here with meandbemymate, becauseIloveyou." InuYasha said quickly

"What? InuYasha I couldn't understand you, speak slowly." Kagome said 'I have a feeling something wonderful is about to happen' Kagome thought

"Kagome, will you stay here and be my mate? Because I love you and didn't realize it till I left." InuYasha said quietly, he was obviously afraid of rejection

Kagome's breath caught in her throat 'he, InuYasha loves…m…e?' tears welled up in Kagome's eyes "Of course InuYasha, I will be your mate, because I love you too InuYasha." The tears spilled from eyes.

InuYasha brought his head up to Kagome's, put his hand on her cheek and brought his lips to her in a chaste kiss. He removed his lips from hers, and hugged her. "Do you know how happy you have made me?"

"I think I might have an idea." Kagome stated

suddenly in a blur Sango and Shippo launched at Kagome "Kagome we are so happy for you!" they yelled incision

"Keh, I knew ya'll were watch' in the whole time." InuYasha said back to his cocky self.

_**Friends forever **_

_**Bound together**_

_**Friends forever**_

_**Yeah! We'll always be there**_

Well we all know the slayer, the pervert, the Miko, and the Hanyou lived Happily ever after, with out the clay pot btch that tried to take the Hanyou to Hell.

_**Oh yes there also can be times that get rough**_

_**And all that can be said is "Sorry," **_

_**That we were wrong and said some meaningless stuff**_

_**And we'll go on together through any nasty weather yeah!**_

Yep Friends forever until Kikyo-hoe freezes in Hell!

_**Friends forever **_

**_(Friends forever)_**

_**Bound together **_

**_(Bound together)_**

_**Friends forever **_

**_(Friends forever)_**

_**Face whatever **_

**_(Face whatever)_**

_**Friends forever **_

**_(Friends forever)_**

_**Bound together **_

**_(Bound together)_**

_**Friends forever **_

**_(Friends forever)_**

_**Face whatever **_

**_(Face whatever)_**

_**Friends forever **_

_**Bound together **_

_**Friends Forever**_

_**Friends Forever**_

**_Well the epilogue is next - so sad- it is ALMOST done! _**

_**Should I make a sequel?**_

_**Hanyou1994 **_


	8. Chapter 8: At The Beinning:epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! –Cries- I also don't own the song "At The Beginning" by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis.**_

_**Well here is the epilogue to "In The End"**_

_**Chapter 8: At the Beginning **_

_**By: Hanyou1994**_

**6 YEARS LATER**

_**We were strangers,**_

**_Starting out on a journey_**

_**Never dreaming**_

**_What we'd have to go through_**

_**Now here we are,**_

**_And I'm suddenly standing,_**

**_At the beginning with you_**

Kagome sat on the roots of the God Tree '6 years ago we defeated Naraku.' In the past six years wonderful things had happened to her. InuYasha and she became mates, they collected the rest of the shards, Miroku and Sango had four children. Then came her and InuYasha's children first, Hikari an amazing little girl with black hair, brown eyes, and to top it all off 2 little doggie ears. Then came their son Katashi, he had silver hair, golden eyes, he also had to little doggie ears on his head.

_**No one told me**_

_**I was going to find you,**_

_**Unexpected**_

**_What you did to my heart,_**

_**When I lost hope**_

**_You were there to remind me_**

**_This is the start_**

"Mommy! Mommy! Katashi is being mean again!" 4 yr. old Hikari yelled at her mother.

"What did he do this time Kari?" Asked Kagome

"He snucked up on me and tried to scare me, but I heared him and moved out of the way, now he's chasing me." Hikari said in one breath

"Ok, but sweetie I'm sure he couldn't catch you." Kagome

"Oh, don't be so sure, she may be older, but male demons and half demons age faster." Said a voice in the tree over head.

Kagome looked up into the tree branches to see none other than her mate and protector InuYasha. "Oh, do they now?" Kagome asked slightly annoyed "Well do you recalled the time you tried to teach Shippo to fly?" Kagome asked teasingly

"Well he said he wanted to fly." InuYasha sated " so acting like the kind person I am I showed him how, he just couldn't ."

"Right…..Ok now Hikari why don't you go find you brother." Kagome asked her daughter.

"Okie doxies mommy." Hikari said cutely.

_**And life is a road**_

**_And I wanna to keep going_**

**_Love is a river_**

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

**_Life is a road_**

**_Now and forever_**

**_Wonderful journey_**

Sango sat in her hut with her 7 children (**7 children in 6 years GO MIROKU! –Lol-)**

Kashi, Naomi, Emi, Nati, Po (twinky-winky, lala –lol-), Lila, and Chiry. **(I thought up most of them) **her and Miroku had had a good life so far, great children, love, and so far Miroku had stayed true to her threw it all. (**-gasp- Miroku not be a perv. For 6 years except for Sango of course)**

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

**_I'll be there when the storm is through_**

**_In the end I wanna be standing_**

**_At the beginning with you_**

InuYasha gazed at his mate threw the hut window as she made their pups supper. 'she is a great mother, and still as beautiful as ever' It was true Kagome hade grown from a 17 year old to a beautiful 23 yr. old, still able to have more children. 'Maybe it's time to start on that 3rd pup' he smirked at this particular thought. (**Yashie no more hanging out with Roku!)**

_**We were strangers**_

**_On a crazy adventure_**

_**Never dreaming**_

**_How our dreams would come true_**

_**Now here we stand unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

Later that night, they all gathered in Kagome and InuYasha's hut. Together they told stories to there children about how they had deafeted an evil demon and colleced all the jewel shards. Also InuYasha got his wish (if you don't know you are stupid) and 9 months later had another girl Mica.

_**(Chorus**_

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

**_That made love in the dark_**

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

**_I've been waiting so long_**

**_Anything's goanna tear us apart_**

Yep they were happy… but now instead it was A hanyou, a Miko, a monk, a slayer, 7 ½ slayer ½ monk, and 3 ½ hanyou ½ Miko.

_**AND**_

_**THEY **_

_**LIVED**_

_**HAPPILY **_

_**EVER **_

_**AFTER **_

_**WITH**_

_**OUT **_

_**A**_

_**CLAY**_

_**POT**_

_**SOUL**_

_**SUCKING**_

_**ZOMBIE**_

_**(YEAH) **_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep going on**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

**_At the beginning with you_**

**_Well that is unfortunately THE END._**

**_Check out my new story that I will start tomorrow!_**

"_**my best friend"**_

_**REVIEW! PWESE **_

_**Hanyou1994**_

_**loves ya'll alls! **_


	9. Chapter 9: Do you?

I have a question for who likes this story

"Do You want a sequel?"

Cause if 4 people or more say "YES" then I will

  

mster Rchel


End file.
